Addmissions
by KateRose3
Summary: for Phil Lester it was a normal day out shopping for bedding untill that one second when everything changed Phan Charator death slash
1. Chapter 1

**hey! this is my first time one here since 7th grade so tell me what you think! see you at the bottom :) sorry about the line breaks by the way**

* * *

On a day normal as any other Phil Lester was walking home from picking out new bedding, since they had moved into their new house a few months earlier and was on his way home.

His phone vibrated then and he looked down to see the text. He looked up once quick to see if he roads were clear. It seemed that they were. He decided to cross at that point, while still texting. He made it through the first rung of traffic and was on his way to the second when he heard a blearing noise and saw a bright white light. He looked up too late only to realize what would happen a second later, it was too late to do anything now. The truck hit him full force. It happened so quickly he barely had anytime to register what was going on all he saw was black, he was hanging on the edge.

* * *

Passersby saw the accident and rushed to their phones to call the nearest emergency services.

"_A man just got hit with a truck' _

"_He looks pretty bad"_

"_His conditon seems critical"_

"_Come now"_ rang throughout the air and seconds later sirens blazed and roared

"Ugh I hate shots" grumbled a 16-year-old looking girl with blue hair purple pants and a shirt that looked like colored pencils made into a heart. Suddenly a team of paramedics rushed by with a cot and a body. Curious as to what was happening she looked around the corner to see what was going on, what she saw shocked her to her core.

"Phil!" she blurted, she couldn't believe her eyes. Right before her was Phil Lester, one of her idols, hooked up to life support and close to death, it seemed

"Do you know this man?" questioned one of the hospital workers. She yelped and jumped around in surprise, she was so absorbed in Phil that she didn't notice the worker.

"Yes that's Phil Lester, I watch him on YouTube." She answered him almost sheepishly.

"Do you know if he lives with anyone?" he questioned back

"Yes, his flat mate, Dan Howell" she answered once more

The worker rushed away to one of the nurses that came in the same time Phil did.

"Alright his parents and his flat mate need to be informed, get his phone and find there contacts his flat mates' name is Dan" he said to the nearest nurse and hurried away.

* * *

**Dan**

_I wonder where Phil is, he's usually back by this time._ Dan mused. He'd been so busy with getting the new house ready that he hadn't noticed that Phil had not gotten home yet. He brushed it of though, thinking that it was nothing and that he got distracted in the store, or maybe he had gotten bombarded with a group of fans, that had happened before, so there wasn't reason to worry. _Right? _

The phone rang then.

"Hello? Phil?" I answered admittedly little worried

"No sir, I'm sorry to say, we have your flat mate Phil Lester it the hospital now, he's in critical condition, you must come now" the line went dead.

At first I was frozen, I didn't understand, and then panic sunk in_… Phil was dying ._

"I'll be right there!" I answered in a hurry. My thoughts were racing as fast as my car and my stomach was impossibly knotted. I swore at every red light.

_I didn't think I could be this scared._ _I never have been_. My heart was pounding faster than ever as I walked through the door way, my head flooded with possibilities. What I saw in the room made my heart falter and fall to the floor.

"Phil?" I whimpered. I ran to kneel at his bed side and all went silent for a moment. Suddenly everything faded away, everything but Phil, me and the monitors hooked up to him. _He looks so pale and lifeless…._ I thought _oh god _I touched his cheek, it was so _cold_._ Oh no, no no no Phil please don't go… I need you…please. _

"Dan?" uttered a weak Phil.

"Phil!" _I'm so happy to hear your voice_

"What happened, Dan?"

"You got hit with a car… are you in pain?" normally I wouldn't be this candid with my feelings, but this situation changed everything.

"No… I can't feel a thing" Phil said with an attempt at a smile "you're crying"

It was then I noticed how wet my face felt. _of course I am, I can't lose you_

"Don't cry Danny, I'll be fine" Phil's attempt at humor fell flat.

"You know I hate when you call me that" I said with a weak smile. _you can call me Danny every day if you don't go…_

"That's why I call you it, because I know you hate it." We both laughed weakly. Phil took a ragged breath and closed his eyes. _No!_

"Phil!" I shouted terrified, the feelings I worked so hard to bury bursted into play now "there's still something I need to say! Don't go! I love you! I need you! _Please!_" my head was pounding my nose was stinging, and it was becoming hard to breath, my eyes were so blurry I could barely see him and my throat was so tight I could hardly speak "I love you more than a friend, more than a brother I've loved you since I've moved in, I knew that you didn't feel the same so I tried as best I could to hide it and put it out and it was working so far, when the fans would make fun of us I would laugh it off because It hurt too much to know it would never happened between us. I just need you to know I can't let you go never knowing how I felt" I didn't know how much of that he understood, I couldn't even understand half of it I was so choked up on sobs. As I was looking into the amazing blue eyes I loved so much I heard the words I always dreamed of hearing. When he opened his eyes again I felt like kissing him

"_Really_? Dan I've always felt that way about you, but the way you acted when some of the fans would talk about it I just thought you never would. I love you too Daniel Howell, and I always will, I just… wish we had more time" _Phil wait…I can't do this without you _

"Don't go please! _i need you_! What about the radio show? Super amazing project? I can't do this all on my own" I begged, he was letting go, I could feel it.

"You _can _and you _will_, don't forget about our friends, they will help you I know it, I can't do this much longer just don't ever forget how much I love you" I didn't think, I couldn't I was numb I acted solely on instinct I pressed my lips to his. His lips felt like silk, it was fireworks, it was everything people talk about when you're in love, and it was so much worth the wait. We gripped each other we all the strength we had in ourselves_ hold on for me. Hold on for this._ I urged silently. His mouth was warm and his tongue was smooth and tasted of chocolate. He was the first to pull away.

"Don't forget me" he whispered one last time he closed his eyes and his rested his head on the pillow.

'I love you" I said and kissed his forehead. His breathing slowed until it stopped completely, my heart shattered _it's over… good by my love _

And that is how my bestfreind, my lover, my soul mate, my Phil died

* * *

**So what did you think? comment for some phantasic action live on younow tonight! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice**

I was stunned, shocked into silence. I had just witnessed my idol, Phil Lester die and my other Idol, Dan Howell confess his undying love for him, his best friend. But I couldn't comprehend it. It was too much to think about. So there I was frozen in the door way of Phil's hospital room while Dan sobbed brokenly over his body. I wondered what would happen now, how the Phandom would react. Tumblr would go crazy for sure, everyone mourning the loss of our favorite lion man-child. I also wondered mostly about Dan, how he would react, he would stop his videos for sure, at least for a while. I couldn't even think of the fact the I had just witnessed the very thing the whole phandom wanted to see for as long as they started shipping them, I has just seen proof that they loved each other as more them friends. But I couldn't do anything, what could I do? My seemingly paralyzed state was almost broken by Phil's parents rushing into the room. I still didn't know what to do I wanted to cry, it seemed as though everyone was crying, everyone _would _ be crying once they found out. I must have stood there staring for a while because eventually Mr. and Ms. Lester left and I nearly bumped into a very distraught Dan. We locked eyes he had gorgeous eyes, for them being brown they were the best shade, like melted milk chocolate. But there was something wrong his face was all puffy and red and those beautiful eyes were cloudy with tears. It was then when I felt my own eyes well up, not because of what had just happened, but because his eyes held so much pain I felt my heart break. We seemed to have a silent understanding,

"I won't say anything" I whispered he just nodded mutely.

"I'll be gone for a while" he said in a voice so quite I almost didn't hear it.

"I understand we'll miss you and we'll be here when you want to come back" I murmured something about this whole exchange felt like it needed to be silent, that no one else but us could hear it, that speaking too loudly would corrupt something.

"Bye" he whispered and drifted away. I wondered if this was the last time I'll ever see Dan Howell, in person or otherwise and I hope they he'll be able to move on eventually.

**Dan **

I was numb. I could barely register myself breathing; everything stopped and turned into a numbing cold when Phil's parents came in. I felt like a walking ghost, or a zombie _if you ever need anything Dan, feel free to call us_ I remembered them saying, that was the only thing I could remember after he died. It boggled me that after his son just got struck dead that they would offer his best friend support.I froze when I walked into someone, whoever it was, was shorter than I am, most people are, I didn't expect it to be what looked like a 16-year-old girl. I locked eyes with her and I realized she had seen the whole thing, I felt something under the blanket of numbness, something like shock and worry that she'd just seen me kiss Phil. But the blanket was too thick and the numbness won out.

_"I won't say anything"_ she said. The words bounced around my skull for a moment before I could come up with a response, I knew what she was talking about of course.

"I'll be gone for a while" my mind thought to say; though I'm not even sure I said t at all. I must have though because she answered me like she had heard me.

_"I understand, we'll miss you, and we'll be here when you come back" _when I come back? Was I coming back? I couldn't think past this numbness, if I was coming back it wouldn't be for a while. I drifted until I was back at my apartment, I couldn't remember getting here, I couldn't remember going into Phil's room and climbing in his bed, surrounded by his stuffed animal collection. I didn't even register my horrid cries that wracked my body or how I was sobbing so hard I could barely breathe _"Phil" I_ moaned painfully._ "Come back"_ I must have fallen asleep then, because my world turned a darker shade of black.


End file.
